Infection with HIV has had its most devastating impact on the health of people in sub-Saharan Africa. The burden of HIV and its associated opportunistic infections, particularly TB, is so great that many of the advances in health that have been made are being rapidly eroded. Indicators such as infant mortality and life expectancy show the rapid decline in health status brought about by HIV .In developed countries research has long been recognized as an essential component of development. The resources in developing countries are, however, limited and research is not afforded high priority. Improvements in conditions for research and increased opportunities for researchers to develop their skills is essential for the development of Africa, and this is particularly true in health. This programme will develop both informal and academic frameworks to enable young African scientists to improve their research capacity to a level where they can design, implement and report on meaningful and relevant research. The BRTI has already committed resources to training in health. and has attracted over 300 scientists, technologists and clinicians from 23 countries in Africa to 36 training courses in the past 5 years. The BRTI has also provided a research environment for 21 post-graduate students in Zimbabwe, and has the capacity through interaction in 16 current HIV/TB research topics to attract more. This proposal intends to develop a programme of informal courses that are relevant across a broad range of health research activities. Specific training courses in HIV and TB can be used towards a proposed MSc in either Biomedical Research or Clinical Research. Having achieved these qualifications. support will be given for students to carry out clinical, epidemiological. clinical and laboratory based research. A support framework for clinicians completing M. Med and M.D. programmes will be designed. The BRTI will work closely with local and international collaborators in the development of these programmes.